Junk Sex
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Request from 2Lazy4U. Based on the doujin. England and America have been together for a year and have recently started having sex, but why does America seem to be getting worse at it? England's getting frustrated, but he has a plan to solve this problem.


26 December 2011 – 7:27 AM

Happy Boxing Day! Well, while I try to find Pirate's Chronicles for KhonsaYue (my flash drive is missing, the silly thing), I will type up Junk Sex for 2Lazy4U.

Title: Junk Sex  
>Doujinka: Hobby Hobby<br>Pairing: USUK  
>Rating: M<br>Note: A lot of mentioning of junk food, sex, masturbation, junk food, random Tony moment, McDonald's, GameStop, Burger King, junk food  
>NOTE 2: This is the sequel to Hobby Hobby's <em>A Wizard and Hero fall in love and...<em> I will type that eventually. The first one is in America's point of view, while _Junk Sex_ is in England's point of view. I have never written for England before, so this shall be an interesting experience, even if it's just a doujin-to-fanfic story.

Note 3: I love BK Whoppers.

Whoosh!

* * *

><p><em>My boyfriend loves junk food to a degree that is absurd. <em>

_If it's hamburgers, he can eat three of them, no matter how gigantic, with no problem at all._

He could see the stupid piece of junk that some call food.

_He falls into this greedy, hungry daze-_

He could see in disdain, that stupid American biting into the buns, his teeth tearing through the meat, tomatoes, cheese, and other shit they put into those health hazards on whole wheat.

_- in the blink of an eye._

Just as easily, he could see that teenager wipe off the mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise mixture off of his cheek and chin with his thumb, using his tongue to gather it from there and from his upper lip, looking sated and his cheeks a bit pink at his hunger being sated for the moment. All in a few moments.

_Just like when we have sex._

England grit his teeth together as he felt America gently nip his collarbone, thrusting in again and successfully drawing the Briton out of his thoughts and back to the reality of sexual tension.

"Ow..." England hissed in pain as America thrust in again, pushing his bent legs up higher in an attempt to get in deeper inside of England. England only felt pain and discomfort, causing his to express it verbally again, the sound of skin slapping skin accompanying his voice. "Ow... Hnn..."

America pulled back a bit, sweat like a strange glisten on his skin. "Sorry," he apologized for no reason that England could see.

"Ah- Wai-" England protested, but the American continued to thrust in and speed up, eventually releasing inside of the other and panting above him.

England was left hot and blushing, and he welcomed the kisses that the other gave him, hoping that the other would give him release as well as those kisses lost their passion and slowed and eventually ceased. England lay on his back, unsatisfied and held in America's warm embrace, soft snores filling his ear.

"..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saturday, England stood in the kitchen, troubled and anxious, as he began to make breakfast.<p>

_It's almost always like this, recently._

As he held up an egg that would go into the bowl of pancake flour, oil, and water, he amended his thought.

_No. Rather, it started recently._

He remembered their first time, America being a virgin and knowing nothing about what to do to make his partner feel better during such an intimate act.

_America's first time was me. And he hadn't had any experience, even with a girl. So I can overlook that. Even if he was bad, or didn't last long, I was comforting afterwards._

He tapped the egg against the side of the bowl.

_But I don't want to hurt his pride any more than I have to. So I haven't said anything._

Hearing the shell crack, he split it and let the yolk and white fall into the bowl.

_I've been the perfect gentleman, and very considerate to his feelings. _As England picked up the whisk and began to mix the ingredients together, to have a real breakfast ready for the other, he felt his un pleasant feelings grow. _But how long is it going to take to see some improvement? It almost seems like he's getting worse..._

His motions were getting frantic, some batter splashing out of the bowl. _He rushes throguh foreplay, thrusts in haphazardly and then pulls out with no warning. And as soon as he's satisfied, it's over! It hurts, and I'm miserable, and it doesn't feel good at all!_

He could feel tears defiantly escape the corners of his eyes, eyebrows down in anger and teeth ground together.

_He's so careless about it, I hesitate to even call it sex!_

"Whoa!" England heard. "What the hell are you making?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Ah..."

America came over to the other, England's apron splattered a bit with pancake batter. "You're over at my house; you don't need to cook."

England frowned. Shouldn't the American be happy that he was getting a nutritious breakfast from his lover? "What did you just-"

England was interrupted when a hand clasped around his forearm, just below his wrist. "Let's go out to eat!" America decided. "I want to go shopping anyway."

"He-Hey!"

As they exited the house, America in a tee-shirt, jacket, and jeans, and England in a dress shirt, sweater and actual trousers, America childishly babbled. "McDonald's! McDonald's!"

England felt annoyance creep in. "McDonald's again?"

"You like it too, right? We can go to Burger King too, I don't care which." America turned back and smiled at the other. "Doesn't matter so long as it's somewhere we can get food quickly!"

"..." England stayed silent as they continued walking.

_I keep trying to be careful, subtle, but it just goes right over his head._

* * *

><p>America's tray was empty, the Big Mac gone, as well as the medium-sized fries and Coke, barbecue packet empty.<p>

England drank his tea, three creams, three sugars, from his McDonald's cup. He stayed silent.

"All right!" America said, standing up from his seat across from his boyfriend. "Let's go to GameStop!"

"What!" England asked, confused.

"I told you I had shopping to do. _Gears of War_ comes out today."

"? ?" England stayed silent. What was that? Gears of...?

"It's a new game that's super popular! Come on, let's go!"

England felt America grab his arm again like before. "Hey- Wait a minute! Can't you let me finish my meal at my pace!" he complained with every right he had, wanting to eat his Fish Fillet sandwich, minus the mayonnaise, but with some ketchup.

"Aw, man! Old men are so slow!"

* * *

><p>"Let's hurry home and play this!" America gibbered as he walked out of GameStop with England in tow and <em>Gears of War<em> in a bag in his hands.

"Your day looks really busy, huh..." England said quietly, finding the other's actions kind of cute, but exasperating. The other was over 400 years old, but really acted like the nineteen years of age that he appeared to be.

"Well, if you got tons of fun stuff to do, but you spend the whole day doing nothing, you're wasting your day, yeah?" America felt his tummy rumble. "Oh yeah! Let's go t o Burger Kind before we go home!"

"You're still hungry!"

"For dinner!"

England cursed the fact that the United States had fast food restaurants every few blocks.

* * *

><p>England sat on the couch next to his lover, legs crossed, as America played his video game, blood and guns on the screen.<p>

"Ah – I died again..." America whined softly. He perked up a bit when he felt his stomach make the grumblings. He turned to the bag that was next to him. "Good thing I got those burgers."

England watched. "..."

America unwrapped the BK Whopper and began to devour the sandwich.

England watched. "..."

His biting was almost savage and his chewing was haphazard, almost scaring the Brit into thinking that America would choke at some point that the speed that he was eating the burger.

He thought of the speed in which they would make lo- have se- fuck.

England looked down condescendingly. America was already crumpling the wrapper into a ball.

_He doesn't take the time to savour it. He's already finished._

Later that night, England and America both lay in bed naked, back to back. The American snoozed away.

_How did it end up like this?_ England wondered, looking at nothing but the darkness of the room. _Sex is supposed to feel good, if I remember correctly. Maybe it's because it's my first time with a man...? _He gently dragged the back of his hand on the sheets, the sheets where he and America first had sex, and the hand ended up close to him. _It's painful and hard, and I'm never satisfied. Maybe that's what it's like..._

"Hnngh..." England looked to the corner of his eye, looking towards the adolescent.

"!" England tried to stay quiet as America's arm suddenly hit him in the face.

Exasperated, he sat up. "'cking ow, you bloody tosser." America's content sleeping face taunted him. "You look so god-damn peaceful even when you're smacking me in the face."

"..."

America smiled and mumbled. "Mm hnm..."

_Aa~h, when I think about it, I'm getting seriously pissed off! _England glared down at his former colony. _This is all your fault! You only ever think about yourself! What about me! Why can't you..._

"..." He relaxed a bit, staring at the other now. Wanting.

He thought back to that day when America confessed to him

England stayed quiet, but firm. "I wanted you to say that you loved me..." _But where did those words go...?_

America's brows furrowed, discomfort obvious on his face. "Hnn..."

Suddenly, England was cold as America yanked the covers away.

Pulling that the fabric, he yelled. "You bastard! Let go!"

America was fast asleep.

"You..." England could feel a blood vessel in his head pulse.

_Ah~! I've got it! If you're going to be a self-centred prick, then I have an idea!_

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, America softly scratched at an itch on his stomach before pulling down his shirt properly. "Fwah~ G'mornin..."<p>

He walked over to where England was reading the newspaper on the couch. "Hm..." he hummed as he leaned down to kiss the other's cheek.

England harrumphed as he turned away, dismissing the thought of a good morning kiss. America was shocked, but he dismissed it.

"..? He's grumpy this morning."

England stayed silent. _If my words can't get through to you, then my actions will._

For the next few times that they saw each other, this continued.

When they had a day to be together, they were together, but England just ignored the other.

At the next world meeting in New York, America attempted to talk to the Brit, but the older nation just gave him the cold shoulder.

The next available weekend that they both had, they just sat on the couch, not really speaking.

_All you have to do is think of other people's feelings._

England thought this as he walked away from America after a meeting, going to have tea alone as the American, in his bomber jacket, was left looking at the Englishman's back.

_And then you'll realise what you're taking for granted._

America was left staring after the other. He lowered his head and placed his hand on the back of his head, confused and tired at the other's actions.

At home, he sat on his couch with a pillow as his teddy bear and Tony sitting next to him.

"Love is really hard to get right..." he sighed.

Tony giggled. "Nuclear fusion bubuu~!

"Not like that!" America looked up, hoping the sky could somehow get his feelings to reach England. "I'm going my best, you know..."

* * *

><p>The next weekend, England and America lay in their pyjamas underneath the sheets, back to back.<p>

England was awake alone again. "..." _Maybe this plan is useless..._

He heard soft snoring and looked over his shoulder, the broad expanse of America's back, partially covered by the comforter and cloth of his tank top, visible to him.

England's eyelids lowered slightly. _I'm sleeping with a guy, after all._

He put on his slippers as he sat up, legs over the side of the mattress.

_I can't deny myself forever..._

England had taken off his pyjama pants, boxer briefs now only on one leg, around his right calve. He pumped his prick with his right hand, left hand against the lid of the toilet where England was seated upon.

"Damn..." He uttered, his cheeks hot. He thought of the American in the bomber jacket. _When will he stop being stubborn..._

He gripped his cock a bit tighter and continued to fondle himself.

"Ah... Nn... Ah-" England curled over on himself a bit, watching his hand stroke his erection. "America..." He lifted his left hand from the lid.

_In truth..._ He thought to America, his left hand, he went under his pyjama shirt and began to pinch and tease one of his nipples.

_There are so many more places I want you to touch..._

England moaned, panting, so close, closer, hunching over and trying to gain release-

"..." America didn't speak as he saw his boyfriend jacking off in his bathroom.

England stopped, panting so softly as he realised that he was being watched. Looking over, he gasped.

"AAAHHH! AMERICA!" England jerked his hands away from where they were, his erection now dead. "Wha- Uhm... Why-..." he stammered.

"... You..." America couldn't find the words.

England buried his face in his hands. "The lock-! Oh God, I forgot to lock the door...! I'm such an idiot, this can't be happening...! Aaaaah!"

America just stood, somewhat numb, as England continued to whine. "If you really..."

He closed his eyes. "..."

He turned, leaving the lavatory.

England quieted down and then looked up, having thought the American present, but concerned when he realised that he wasn't. Pulling up his boxer briefs, he left the bathroom and followed the other down the corridor.

"Hey- Wait, America!"

Catching up with the other, England saw America's expression, almost stoic.

America had a pillow under his arm. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

England gaped. They hadn't slept apart since they first started having sex. "Just wait! Why-"

"Why?" America shouted. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He was so annoyed and fed up and betrayed a bit. "You're completely avoiding any attempts at mending our relationship... Can't you contain yourself while you're staying over this weekend?"

He had forgone the pillow, letting be on the floor. His right hand was now in a fist. "If you... If you really hate being with me, then just say so!"

England's eyes widened. "What...! Who the hell said anything like that?"

"I think catching you in the bathroom kinda says it all!" America argued. "I've been restraining myself the whole time, but I guess you can do it whenever you want, huh! Typical, Mr. Porn Ambassador!"

"You bastard...!" Did America have to bring up that incident when he was caught reading porn during a meeting? "Of all the things you could say, you pick that...!

"I'm not the one doing whatever the Hell he wants!"

_Aah._

"You're the one who can't last more than ten minutes! I'm not here just to get you off!"

_Aah. Damn._ He knew that would get to America's pride.

"Well," the American shouted back. "You always make it look like you're miserable and that you hate being with me!"

"... What!" England asked, shouting, confused. "Since when have I hated you!"

"It's always like that! If you don't want to do it, then don't start it! You're always so hesitant about it!" America looked away from England, embarrassed, dejected. "I don't know what you want me to do! I can't ever seem to get it right with you!"

England scoffed. "You don't know! I just want you to touch...

"To... uhm..." England stopped, which left America staring back at him, clueless.

England blushed.

America looked a bit more pacified and almost understanding. "... touch?"

England blushed harder, looking away from his boyfriend. _AAAAAAHHH SHIT!_

_How did it end up like this...!_

"..."He closed his eyes

_I sound so desperate and all that's going to come of it is another fight...!_

England was silent as America held his face, almost pinching his cheeks, thumbs on the reddening skin.

"...!"

America didn't speak, but looked determined, nervous, as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Can I... kiss you?" America didn't wait for an answer, dragging his hands to that he could cradle England's head, fingers in the sandy blond hair. "... I'm going to, okay?"

England felt his skin, wet with sweat, give him chills, but America's mouth met his and their tongues began to dance together as well, licking at the other's lips and wanting to taste the other.

"..." England closed his eyes, America's hand behind his ear and stroking the flesh there. _Shit..._

Their lips finally just pressed against each other, gasping for breath when they had a chance.

_He's being greedy, just like he always is... _

_He's horrible at this..._

He thought of those awful burgers.

_I guess it suits him, devouring me like he does those stupid hamburgers._

* * *

><p>They lay on the bed, sheets cool against their skin, England's back and America's limbs as he went farther down the island nation's body.<p>

America kissed at the milky white skin, eventually going to one of England's nipples. He felt the older man's muscles go taut and looked up, seeing England's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Hng..." England moaned, America tonguing his left nipple.

America, not knowing how to interpret those signals, lifted his head. "... Sorry. I'll hurry and get it over with."

"...! Wait, no! No!" England protested. "It's not like that!"

America brought his face closer, locking green with blue. "This is what I meant..." England continued. "When I said... Touch me more..."

America's cheeks gained more red somehow, and he dove down again, holding England's sides and licking at his right nipple. Feeling it grow hard, he kissed at the darkened circle and nub and bit it gently, kissing it again. "... Like this?" he asked against the other's skin.

The other's breath made him shiver. "Nn... Hng..." England brought himself back to focus a bit. _I should tell him._

"It feels good..." England affirmed, eyes cloudy with pleasure and his breathing a bit laboured.

He saw America's smile.

They continued and soon America was entering the other, cock hard and pulsing in the Brit's anus.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?" America asked, his hands on the other's spread out legs, trying to let the other relax.

"I'm... fine-" England stopped, eye closing at a bit of pain, his lower muscles tensing painfully. "Ah ah. Wait- wait- It hurts a little." Relaxing himself a bit, he breathed calmly – in, out, in, out – as he felt the pain dull down significantly.

"Hnn... I'm okay."

He didn't see America relax as well, the emotion finally filling his eyes. He began to thrust gently, wanting to be sure that the other felt good as well. He hit the other's sweet spot and kept hitting there like how England had told him the first time they did it.

England felt tears in his eyes, it felt so good.

They locked eyes again and America kissed his lover, their bodies meeting up together in thrusts that they both took part in now that the pleasure filled them both.

England broke away, moaning and moving a bit more, the motions of both nations causing the bed to start creaking.

"Ah... America!" So close, so close!

England reached up, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing him, feeling his cock squirt out white cum as he orgasmed, feeling America's hand on his back and cum fill him up not too long after.

* * *

><p>"- You know," America started, holding England's hand as they lay on the bed beneath the covers, facing each other. "You always had this painful look on your face, so I fried not to draw it out longer than I had to. It was the only thing I thought about..."<p>

"..." England just looked at the other. _This guy._

"If you don't tell me, then how can I know..." England asked.

"I could say the same to you." America smiled.

_He's more of a child than I thought. He's an idiot._

_But..._ England felt the tears come out of his eyes, and he didn't try to hide it.

_He means well._

He gripped the hand in his more tightly.

"America." England started, deciding to talk to the other, the following day. They were seated on the couch. America held a burger up to his mouth. McDonald's, Burger King, whatever it was, didn't matter at the moment. "I know that you..."

England sighed. "That I'm like junk food to you, like your hamburgers and pizza, but..." He didn't notice America's expression.

"But don't think that you can just have it whenever you want." England began to turn to face the other. "If you're always so greedy about it, then..."

America was all red in the face, mouth agape.

"What the hell is that face for! Are you even listening to me! I'm being really serious right now..."

"I'm listening! I'm listening!" America covered his mouth loosely with his left hand. "... Besides that, why do you... I know it's unusual, but I'm being serious too..."

"Ah...?" _What is he talking about..._

"It's true. I really love pizza and hamburgers..."

England paused and then blushed furiously.

"You... That's not what I meant, you imbecile!" England shouted. "What the hell! You're acting like I'm the most embarrassing person in the world!"

"You _are_ the most embarrassing person in the world!"

"I am not!"

_We think so differently from one another._

_But even with your simple and familiar junk food..._

_Every once in a while, take the time to savour it._

_Devote yourself to memory of the flavour._

_Until the taste of my skin..._

He imagined America one day just kissing his cheek and giving him so many kisses that tickled and made him smile.

… _is something you cannot live without._

* * *

><p>26 December 2011 – 10:08 AM<p>

I FINISHED! :DDDDDDD And I'm still food-poisoned!

WHOOT!

I'm happy!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Read and Review.

My sister says "Ollo."


End file.
